gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RyanBlademonk
'My Greetings' Welcome to my user chat page everyone. I have been getting more invovled with the wiki lately, so I felt it necissary to update this thing. I will be using this page as my center of communications (so to speak). If you have a personal message, or if you are returning one of my letters (always identified by my office description at the top), please do leave me a message under the section below. Or you can use the good old fashioned way of clicking the button that is somewhere to the upper right of this text. I hearby grant permission to anyone to edit the "Messages" section so long as you follow the wiki guidelines like a good little player. Leave me messages about things that I need to know in the Kingdom, and let me know if you want to set up a meeting of any kind, either in game or here through private chat. 'Additional Contact Information' The most reliable way to contact me will be through messaging me on this page. Starting today (Oct. 3, 2012), I will be coming online here and checking my messages for anything new every three days. I will do my best to respond to these the best I can, but do allow time for me as I am a busy person. In addition, if you do not have some kind of weird thing preventing you from going online.... do go online. I try to be on at least once a day for a short period of time. If it turns out to be more... lucky for you. Just don't miss your window. 'Messages' 'Jason Rage' Ryan you wanted proof didnt you, Here it is I was on my sisters player ( kat ) squeezing the information out of hannah.. There's ur information. 'Blademorgan's chat request' Make two more edits then come on chat! Lord Jason Blademorgan, 20:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Letter from Lieutenant General Richard Venables' Dear Ryan, I apologise for the fact I have not got back to any sooner i had not seen my messages until today and i regret that i cannot get onto the game for at least a month as my mum has banned me from doing so. But please note that if i can be of any service i am always available on chat if you wish to talk to me. I would also like to thank you for your kind words of what you heard of me, I assure you im just a man who does his duty, but thank you. Sincerly User: Lieutenant General Richard Venables Talk get on chat Hey Ryan! Miss you and hope you come online soon! : ) 00:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Hannah Bluefeather : ) 'Ah yes! GET online and go see Hannah!' It seems you are also The Husband of Maria Theresa aka Hannah Bluefeather, your wife :P Do get online and please do start getting active. Do it not just for your Wife but for England, For the Holy Roman Empire. 00:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Game' Can I meet you on the game sometime? I need to speak to you and Hannah as soon as possible. I will be on Tortos Port Royal, Ill be on a different pirate, look for Roger McVane. im at the docks right now Ryan PLEASE Come online to potco soon!!!! I miss you!!! :( - EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 02:48, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Miss Hannah Bluefeather of Austria :)EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 02:48, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 02:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Hannah BluefeatherEmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 02:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Please come online to pirates online soon!! I miss you!!!! :( EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) Miss Hannah BluefeatherEmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 06:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) 'The EITC Third Divisional Regiment (Black Guard) Admission ' Mr. Ryan Blademonk, I know that you have served in the former East India Trading Company, and would like to invite you to the new EITC Black Guard, aka the EITC Third Division. We are lead by the most honorable Nathaniel Garland (Sven Daggersteel) and General Nathaniel Crestbreaker. We consist of 5 Platoons each consisting of 3 seven-man squads, leading up to 21 men and 2 officers per Platoon. I lead First Platoon, Blake leads Second Platoon, William Garland leads Third Platoon, Jonathan Warsmythe leads Fourth Platoon, but I have noticed that there is an opening for Colonel of the Fifth Platoon. I would like very much for you to fulfill that position. You can find our official page here, and our guild page here. Please note, if you do not respond by the 31st of this month of January 1746, the offer shall become invalid. It would be very unfortunate if the esteemed former EITC Lord ignored a Lord Governor. - Lord Governor Tyler Crossbones Acting Commodore of the Expeditionary Fleets, and Colonel-in-Command of the EITC Third Divisions First Platoon 'COME ONLINE!!!!!!' Come online to Pirates Online soon Ryan!!!! I miss you a lot!!!!!!! :( EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 22:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk Of Austria Hi Ryan! Sorry I couldn't get on potco or wiki, I was busy with schoolwork and reading Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet for English class, And other things. I can't go on chat yet because I don't have 100 edits yet, but I will be on the special chat maybe tomorrow. I'll probably be on pirates tomorrow, I missed you and love you lots! You wanted To speak with me? Let me know What it's about soon. Have a good Night!! --EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 04:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Miss You! :( Hey Ryan its me Hannah Bluefeather! :P Miss you a lot and I wanted you to go on POTCO soon!!!!!!!!!!! GET ONLINE!!! I have been busy with school but I will be on Potco this week and this weekend. Love you! <3 And P:S: You live on Port Royal Fragilles, not Savica. Have a wonderful night! Miss you! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 01:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) Of Austria GET ONLINE!!!!! Hey Ryan! :P Get online SOON! You havent been on Pirates in a long time! Its lonely without you there! :( Miss you a lot! Come online soon and make sure to come online on Valentine's Day!!! Luv you! Get online to POTCO soon! Love, Hannah Blademonk of Austria EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 01:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Hannah Bluefeather Concerned... An Urgent Message: Hey Ryan, it's me, Hannah. I am worried. You haven't been on the wiki or on potco in almost two months. Its lonely without you here and I wanted to know I want to speak with you in chat whenever you read this message. Fair winds! Also, you don't know how much I miss you. Love ya! Come online, you really need to be back in game and in EITC! <3 EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 23:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk-Bluefeather of Austria P:S: I got enough edits to be allowed in chat so I want to let you know if you come online PM me on chat so I can talk. And Stop being inactive on game all the time and leaving randomly, it annoys everyone :P Come online more! Hey Hey Ryan, it's me, Hannah. We need to talk. Meet me on chat whenever you read this and come online potco. Love, Hannah Bluefeather EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 19:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk-Bluefeather of Austria Come Online!!!!!!! Come onliine soon. I am tired of you leaving me and everyone for so long, Please, please, please come back online to potco and the wiki! I miss you a lot. Also, you have a battle to win today with sven and the British Co. Elites. Please come if you can, it's at 7:00 p.m. Eastern time. You havent been on since the end of January. STOP BEING INACTIVE!!!!!! Also, meet me on chat when you get the chance, thanks! Luv ya :P EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 22:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk(Bluefeather) of Austria Welcome Back!!! :P Hi Ryan! I just wanted to say welcome back to potco and the wiki, I have missed you a lot!! Why did you leave for almost three months without telling anyone where you went? It got me worried!! Anyways, you said you are not inactive anymore on potco and wiki, but I still haven't seen you on potco or wiki lately. I haven't seen you in 2 months!! Miss you a lot!!! I couldn't be online when you were because I was on a chorus trip and was busy with school. I just wanted to let you know I will be on potco this week so please come online!!! If you happen to be on the wiki anytime soon meet me in chat!! Love you!! :P GET ONLINE!!! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 01:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Please come online!!!!! Ryan, please come online to the game or wiki soon! Miss you!!! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 00:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Hello: Please come on potco or the wiki chat soon. I miss you a lot! Love you! 04:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Hey: Hey Ryan! We need to talk. I miss you a lot! Please come on potco and the wiki soon! Love you! 20:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk of Austria Get online Potco!!! Hey Ryan! Its me, Hannah! Get online potco soon so we can talk. Claire and Al told me that you were online potco yesterday and today! lease come online so I can see you! Come online when you read this!! Miss you!! PS: Your hair looks better brown than blonde on potco xD 17:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Potco: Hey Ryan! It's me, Hannah! :) Can we meet on game sometime, like later tonight, tomorrow afternoon (not tomorrow night cause its a holiday) or sometime this week? I have school on Thursday, so I may not be online Thursday, but I probably will be online this weekend!! Also, I made an Austrian Guild, so when you get the chance can you join it if you want? You can be an automatic officer and second in command of the guild!! :D I miss you a lot! Please come online or come on chat soon! Come on potco so we can party on Rumrunner's again it was fun! :) Luv ya! 00:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Potco!!! Hey Ryan it's me, Hannah! :) I miss you a lot! Please come on potco tomorrow if you are reading this (tomorrow is Saturday) Anyways, I love you and hope you have a good night, and come on the wiki more please!! I want to spend time with you on potco since this is the last week potco will be open :( Please go on Potco tomorrow afternoon!! Love ya lots! 02:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria GET ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYAN!!! Get online NOW!!! (It is Tuesday, September 17, at 8:38 P.M. right now) Duchess is online!!! Also, I miss you A LOT!! Please come online today and TOMORROW or I will be mad and kinda sad :(!! I want to see you cause its the last day potco is going to be open tomorrow!!! Please come on game and on chat please!! Luv ya!!! P:S: Come online or I will throw a virtual pie in your face!!! :P 00:37, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Chat!!! Please meet me on chat soon! I miss and luv you! Happy Holidays! Thanks! Here is the link to the chat: http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Chat (and Divorce) :I We need to talk about some things. I know you never come on the wiki anymore but if you happen to come on the wiki meet me on chat soon. 04:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Hannah Bluefeather